


Boyfriend Milk

by tighthae



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Milk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tighthae/pseuds/tighthae
Summary: The the new milk shipment Jinwoo's store came with a buy-1-get-1-free deal to kick things off. Maybe the "get-1-free" was in reference to the boyfriend that came with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my drafts from like earlier this year and i basically had 1 and 2 done so i was like uhhhh might as well post this bc i actually enjoyed writing this at the time its literally astros self produced drama but GAY and im tranquil with that this isnt proofread idc idc idc idc so credits to them and fantagio

"I'm going to kill her," Jinwoo was having very dark thoughts today. It was 2:30 PM. 2:30 PM was his break. Well, it was supposed to be his break. His coworker and junior, Chanmi, had decided she would be running late today. Jinwoo was usually lax with punctuation except when it was on his break time. "I'm honestly going to kill her. How much time in jail is a sentence for murder?"

"Excuse me." A customer waved their hand in front of Jinwoo. Jinwoo forgot he was on his shift still.

"Sorry," Jinwoo put on his customer service smile. "Will that be all?" He asked as he was scanning the items. 

"No, I do have the QR code for the buy-1-get-1-free promotion though." The customer held out her phone.

Jinwoo grabbed her phone and scanned the QR code. The scanner complied signaling that there was a promotion going on. Jinwoo didn't know about the said promotion. 

“Which item was included in the promotion?” Jinwoo asked the customer.

“Boyfriend milk.” She replied.

“Huh.” Jinwoo didn’t remember when they stocked that.

“It says, if you drink the milk with your ideal type labeled on the back, he’ll appear in front of you!” The customer exclaimed while Jinwoo handed her the bag. “Lim Sejun is my type.”

Jinwoo flashed another customer service smile. “Have a good day.”

As the customer was leaving, Chanmi rushed passed her. “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” She repeated. “I overslept.”

“Don’t let it happen again,” Jinwoo clicked his tongue and shoved the vest into her. “Don’t test me!”

Jinwoo made his way down the aisles to find something to eat. After a long search, he settled with a drumstick and a bag of off-brand chips. Looking for something to drink, Jinwoo explored the refrigerated aisle. A rack that Jinwoo had never seen before stood next to the fridges. The Boyfriend Milk was, conveniently, placed on the shelves. “Look at this,” Jinwoo clicked his tongue as he grabbed a bottle. “They don’t even keep it refrigerated.” Shrugging, Jinwoo took two. 

“Check these out for me,” Jinwoo placed his items on the counter. “There’s a buy-1-get-1-free promotion for the milk, don’t question me.” Jinwoo added.

“Boyfriend Milk?” Chanmi eyed the container as she scanned it. 

“I didn’t know it existed until today. A customer had told me about the promotion. The QR code they gave me was valid.” Jinwoo replied.

“Sexy Brain Man Lee Dongmin,” Chanmi read out loud. “Sounds like a fun time.” 

“I didn’t even look at the label. The customer said if you drink the milk that has your ideal type he’ll appear.” Jinwoo explained.

“184 centimeters, 20 years old, and a genius,” Chanmi recited. “His height is, definitely, your ideal type.” 

“Let’s see if the taste is also my type,” Jinwoo grabbed the milk and uncapped it. It was odd, shouldn’t the milk be lukewarm? The creamy, thick, texture of the drink sent satisfied signals to his brain. “Banana.” Jinwoo responded. 

“That’s your favorite flavor,” Chanmi pointed out. “Your ideal man and your ideal flavor of milk? I don’t think this is a coincidence.”

“Keep your fantasies to yourself.” Jinwoo replied.

 

Jinwoo didn’t take a shower when he got home. He was weary from a long work day and wanted to go to bed. Flopping on his mattress, Jinwoo let sleep consume him. 

Jinwoo's mattress is, relatively, small. Jinwoo took up most of the space. There was a bit of space left over, so why did it feel cramped? Feeling around in front of him, Jinwoo made contact with something warm. It felt like skin. Moving his hands along the object Jinwoo's finger traced over silk. There was, definitely, another human being occupying the space next to him. Panic enveloped Jinwoo. Was he being robbed? No, criminals aren't stupid enough to fall asleep in someone else's bed. Was it a homeless person? Jinwoo had heard stories of homeless people sleeping in the vents of someone else's home. Maybe they had climbed out of the vent for a bathroom break and fell asleep on his bed. 

"Excuse me," A sleepy voice called. "You have class in, approximately, in an hour and twenty-seven minutes." A slender finger began to poke his cheek.

Slowly opening his eyes, Jinwoo say quite possibly the most good looking man he has ever seen. His lips were thin, but they had a bright pink tint to distract from that, his eyes were doe-like and soft, his face was V-shaped, his nose was pudgy to add some cuteness to his features, and he looked tall. "Who are you?" That was the only thing Jinwoo could ask.

"Your boyfriend." He replied.

"Did I get drunk and go clubbing last night?" Jinwoo asked himself.

"No, you have a low alcohol tolerance. Clubbing isn't a good idea." The man confirmed.

"How do you know that I have a low alcohol tolerance?" Jinwoo asked.

"I'm your boyfriend." The man said again.

"I don't know your name." Jinwoo replied, flatly.

"Dongmin," He replied. "Lee Dongmin."

"From the milk?" Jinwoo asked, shocked.

"No, I'm from Korea." Dongmin replied.

Jinwoo shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever, I have to get to class. Don't follow me."

"As your boyfriend," Dongmin began. "I have to take care of you. You haven't eaten since yesterday's unhealthy meal. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. If you don't eat it now, you'll be tired for the rest of the day."

"How did you know what I ate yesterday?" Jinwoo asked, defensively.

"You have a piece of chicken stuck between your teeth; I can see the remains of chips on your molars, and your tongue is white from milk." Dongmin stated.

Jinwoo quickly covered his mouth. "I still need time to brush my teeth."

"Good idea," Dongmin nodded. "Hygiene is always important."

Jinwoo made his way to his bathroom, Dongmin trailing behind him. "Are you planning on following me everywhere?" Jinwoo asked, picking up his toothbrush. 

"As your boyfriend," Dongmin said, turning on the faucet. "I have to watch over you as much as I can."

"Where do you live?" Jinwoo asked as he put toothpaste on his brush and put it under the water. 

"Here." Dongmin stated, firmly.

"Do you have money for rent?" Jinwoo asked.

Reaching into his pockets, Dongmin took out his wallet. "I hope this is enough," Dongmin took out a wad of several 100,000 won bills. "I also have this." Dongmin pulled out his black card.

Jinwoo gaped in shock. That amount of money Dongmin was holding could buy out his whole apartment building. He could quit school. Dongmin seems to be planning on staying with Jinwoo for a while. Jinwoo could enjoy this too with that much money. Having a stranger proclaim themselves your tall, handsome, rich, boyfriend didn't seem all that bad anymore. Jinwoo might have to get used to this.

"You should brush your teeth properly," Dongmin said. Placing the hand on the small of Jinwoo's back, Dongmin pulled Jinwoo closer. Taking the lead, he brushed Jinwoo's teeth for him. "I think it's more efficient to have someone brush your teeth for you." The position was awkward. Dongmin had to angle his arms weirdly to brush Jinwoo's teeth. Jinwoo didn't mind. Taking another look at his face, Jinwoo concluded that Dongmin was the most good-looking man he's ever met.

"Spit." Dongmin commanded. 

Jinwoo followed his orders. The two went back and forth for some time. Dongmin would tell Jinwoo to spit into the sink. Jinwoo rinsed his mouth. Those few minutes were the longest five minutes of his life. “Smile,” Dongmin asked when he was done. “Cute.” Jinwoo was surprised at his response.

“What?” Jinwoo asked.

“I said you were cute,” Dongmin replied. “Like a puppy.”

“Aren’t you 20? Shouldn’t you be respecting me? I’m your elder.” Jinwoo clicked his tongue and backed away from Dongmin’s grasp.

“Should I call you hyung, then?” Dongmin asked.

“On second thought, just call me Jinwoo.” Jinwoo sighed.

“Alright, Jinwoo.” Jinwoo couldn’t tell if there was satisfaction in Dongmin’s voice.

“Anyway, I have to catch the bus to the university. Make yourself at home.” Jinwoo waved Dongmin off.

“You’re going to school in the same clothes you wore yesterday?” Dongmin asked. “You should change. Hygiene is important.”

“I didn’t see anyone important yesterday,” Jinwoo replied, walking through his living room. “No one’s gonna notice.”

“I’m worried about you. I’m not worried about what other people think of you.” Dongmin said.

“Yea, yea, whatever. Do you have a bus pass?” Jinwoo made his way down the stairwell.

“I believe so,” Dongmin replied. “Why not walk to campus? It’s only 2 miles from here. That’s walking distance.”

“If you want walk then walk,” Jinwoo panted as he hit the last step. “I’m taking the bus.”

The bus ride was worse than Jinwoo had thought it would. Jinwoo expected the stares directed towards Dongmin. Dongmin was extremely good looking. Pictures were obligatory, Jinwoo knew that would happen; he made a mental note to check Naver later to see if any articles popped up about a seriously good looking man riding a bus. Dongmin being protective was completely unwarranted though. Every time someone would approach him he would grip Jinwoo’s body and pull him closer. The most embarrassing part was when he would recite the laws about adultery to whatever individual that tried to talk to him.

“Remind me to never take the bus with you again,” Jinwoo sighed as they got off. “I thought the general public would have more decency than to ask you to kiss their babies.” 

“It would’ve been easier if you had just walked to campus.” Dongmin commented.

“Why would I do that when I already have a bus pass?” Jinwoo asked.

“Walking promotes a healthy lifestyle by-“ Jinwoo slapped his hand over Dongmin’s mouth.

“Don’t start.” Jinwoo said.

“I’ve read that your college is pretty prestigious.” Dongmin started another conversation.

“That’s all marketing. It’s like any other learning center in Korea.” Jinwoo said, looking up at the building and squinting.

“Well, the law on false advertisement-“ Jinwoo squeezed both of Dongmin’s cheeks.

“I’ve got enough lectures to listen to today. Don’t start.” Dongmin threatened. Following orders, Dongmin remained silent.

Making their way into the building, the couple gathered a generous amount of stares. That, and the fact that Dongmin kept trying to hold his hand, annoyed Jinwoo even more. Maybe having a tall, handsome, rich, good-looking, boyfriend wasn’t worth it after all. “How much are you worth?” Jinwoo asked. Do they accept human beings at charity auctions? Was Dongmin even human anyway?

“I’m not sure what my net worth is.” Dongmin replied.

“But you can tell me all those other useless facts?” Jinwoo clicked his tongue.

“All knowledge is important.” Dongmin nodded.

“Uh huh.” Jinwoo rolled his eyes.

Dongmin had turned an uncountable amount of heads by now. Each flight of stairs the two ascended had made at least one person almost break their neck. Jinwoo was thinking on how he could get rid of Dongmin but keep his money. Dongmin was obviously going to be staying at his apartment now. Jinwoo could possibly steal Dongmin’s wallet from him while he’s sleeping and kick him to the curb. That would be mean though. He had a lot of money in his wallet. Jinwoo could take most of it for the emotional distress and damages. He deserved it. Yes, this was a good plan. Jinwoo reviewed it in his head over and over and over again. Should he steal his cards too? That would be illegal wouldn’t it? Oh well, live fast and die young.

“Jinwoo,” A slender finger poked his cheek. “We’re here.” Dongmin pointed to the door they were standing in front of.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jinwoo’s spirit came back to the plane of existence it belonged on. “Oh, thanks,” Jinwoo said. “You know which bus to take to get to my apartment, right? You’re smart. I’m sure you know all the bus routes in Korea.” 

“I do. My plan was to attend your lectures though. I have to watch over you at all-“ Jinwoo, starting to become used to this, slapped his hand over Dongmin’s mouth.

“You’re not even enrolled in the class.” Jinwoo began.

“Where do I enroll?” Dongmin asked.

“It’s already late in the semester.” Jinwoo rolled his eyes.

“That’s okay. If I read through their policy I’m sure I could find a loophole.” Dongmin looked down both hallways to look for a sign indicating a help desk.

“Do learning centers even have policies?” Jinwoo sighed.

“You’re paying for your classes, aren’t you? They should have a policy.” Dongmin said, thoughtfully.

“Whatever,” Jinwoo shook his head. “Go find their late enrollment policy or something. I need to attend this class. Don’t come in until you’re enroll-“

“Hey, Jinwoo,” Mimi greeted. “Who’s your friend?” The girl asked, her tone indicating that she was hoping he was single.

“I’m his boyfriend.” Dongmin replied. His reflexes were quicker than Jinwoo who didn’t have time to smack his hand over his mouth.

“He means that he’s my friend that just so happens to be a boy,” Jinwoo laughed awkwardly. “He has a weird way of speaking. If you listen to him ramble for more than five minutes you’ll understand.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Mimi glared at him then turned to Dongmin. “Nice to meet you, Jinwoo’s boyfriend, I’m Mimi.” Mimi stuck out her hands.

“It’s always nice to meet a friend of Jinwoo’s.” Dongmin said as he took Mimi’s hand.

“Aw, you’re so polite. I don’t know why you’d be interested in Jinwoo at all.” Mimi shot Jinwoo another glare.

“There’s a lot of reasons why I like him.” Dongmin responded.

“Like what?” Mimi folded her arms.

“Like the mole on the bottom of his neck and the other mole on the corner of his mouth that he hides,” Dongmin reaches over to rub his finger on the part of Jinwoo’s mouth he had mentioned. “You should’ve taken off your makeup before you went to sleep, keeping it on is unhygienic.”

“Wait a minute,” Mimi said. “You two live together?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I think I can trust Dongmin’s answers more than yours,” Mimi glared at Jinwoo for the third time. “How long have you guys been dating?” Mimi raised an eyebrow.

This time, Jinwoo was quicker and louder than Dongmin. “Three years.”

“And you never told me?” Mimi scoffed. “Whatever, I can see why you wouldn’t tell anyone,” Mimi eyed Dongmin. “Is he coming to class?”

“He’s not even enrolled,” Jinwoo explained. “He still insisted that he was taking me to school.”

“Professor Park won’t mind if he sits in on a lecture. She’s really lenient about a lot of things. It’s not like the seats are ever filled during this class anyway. Come on.” Mimi gestured for Dongmin to follow as she made her way into the classroom. 

Again, everyone’s head turned to Dongmin as he made his way into the room. Everyone started whispering and Jinwoo was looking for a seat that had someone occupied with a spot opened next to them so he wouldn’t have to sit with Dongmin. Unfortunately, being very gentlemanly, Dongmin pulled out a chair for Jinwoo that had an empty set of seats; Dongmin didn’t forget to showcase his manners to Mimi either. All the girls in the classroom cooed and fawned. The girls sitting next to their boyfriend asked “Why can’t you be like that?” or “I should dump you for him.”. Going by heteronormativity, everyone thinks Dongmin is Mimi’s boyfriend. 

“Don’t make a scene.” Jinwoo whispered.

“Scene as in the place where an incident in real life or fiction occurs or occurred? Or do you mean a place, with the people, objects, and events in it, regarded as having a particular character or making a particular impression?” Dongmin asked.

Jinwoo sighed. “Second one.”

“When have I caused an event by making a particular impression?” Dongmin looked, genuinely, curious.

“I’m not even going to give you the satisfaction of an answer.” Jinwoo rested his chin on his hand. 

 

Professor Park walked in and the class settled down almost immediately. There were still whispers in the crowd about Dongmin and people deciding whether he was Mimi’s boyfriend or just a new student that happened to be a polite supermodel. “It seems we have a new student.” Professor Park nodded.

“I’m not a student. I’m here to accompany Jinwoo, my-” 

“Friend,” Jinwoo grabbed Dongmin’s cheeks again. “He speaks in a weird way I don’t want him saying anything else.” Jinwoo let go off Dongmin’s cheek.

“Well, you’re always welcome to attend my lectures even if you aren’t enrolled.” Professor Park smiled.

Jinwoo sucked his teeth. “Is this what they call pretty privilege?” Jinwoo asked himself, under his breath. 

The lecture went on. Everyone seemed distracted by Dongmin. They couldn’t help it. Whenever Professor Park said something Dongmin would follow up with anecdote or a fact he knew. Embarrassed, Jinwoo had his head down the whole time. Each grueling minute that passed by felt like an hour, Jinwoo wasn’t even paying attention the lecture anymore. 

“Well, we’re out of time for today,” Professor Park looked at the clock. “Class dismissed. Jinwoo, feel free to bring your friend to class next time, okay?”

“Yea.” Jinwoo grunted as he got up. 

“I’ll be sure to enroll in this class.” Dongmin told the professor as he trailed behind Jinwoo.

“Where are we going?” Dongmin asked as they made their way down the stairwell.

“I’m hungry, you’re paying.” Jinwoo replied.

As they landed on the ground floor of the stairwell, a body spun, seemingly out of nowhere, around to greet them. “Hi, Jinwoo,” The girl said flatly. “And hello, Dongmin. That’s your name right?”

Jinwoo looked at Dongmin then back to the girl then back to Dongmin. “Anyway, like I was saying, you’re paying. We’re going to my job since I get a discount so you’re lucky. Next time,” Jinwoo began to walk forward. “I’m choosing the most expensive, five-star gourmet, place I can think of. Assuming you’re not from Jupiter-”

“Excuse me!” She exclaimed as she turned around.

“Next class is starting soon, Jessica. As you can see, my friend and I are hungry so-”

“I see Jinwoo is being his usually, very, rude self. I don’t see why someone like yourself,” Jessica looked at Dongmin. “I’m a model, if you couldn’t tell. My label could use some faces like yours. Give us a call.” Jessica showed Dongmin the business card placed in between her middle and index finger.

Jinwoo quickly snatched the card out of her grasp and ripped it in half. “You’re so annoying. Come on, Dongmin.”

“Why’d you do that?” Dongmin asked as they made their way to the bus.

“She pisses me off. Stay away from her. Jessica will probably just use you for profit and then ditch you. The last pretty face that she recruited is broke now,” Jinwoo thought for a bit. “I’m telling you this as your boyfriend.”

Jinwoo wasn’t sure if that got through Dongmin’s head. Dongmin was smart though. Not thinking too much about it, Jinwoo boarded the bus.

“Chanmi,” Jinwoo called as he entered the store. “Get me my regular ramen. I’m going pee.”

“Uh huh,” Chanmi replied, flipping through the magazine. “I don’t know why you get spicy ramen when you can’t handle it.”

“It helps me forget everything if I focus on the fire starting in my mouth.” Jinwoo called from the back.

“Jinwoo likes spicy foods but has a low tolerance for spice.” Dongmin nodded.

Chanmi froze. “And you are?” 

“Jinwoo’s boyfriend.” Dongmin replied.

“Jinwoo doesn’t have a boyfriend,” Chanmi replied, confused. “Unless he’s been hiding you from me,” Chanmi stomped her foot and crossed her arms. “He would do that to me. I would totally tell him if I got a boyfriend.”

“We started dating yesterday,” Dongmin said. “Although, he told his friend we’ve been dating for three years.”

“Weird.” Chanmi shook her head and got Jinwoo his ramen. 

“I’m buying some milk for him,” Dongmin said, as he returned the counter. “He likes banana milk. I think this is banana flavored.”

“That one has a buy-1-get-1-free promotion. You might as well get two since this is on Jinwoo’s tab,” Chanmi added. “Put this in the microwave for Jinwoo please.” Chanmi handed Dongmin the ramen.

Dongmin did as he was told. Apparently, Jinwoo took a long time in the bathroom. Chanmi said that it was because he trained himself to pee for as long as it would take for his ramen to heat. Dongmin thought that could be a useful skill to put on a resumé. Sitting outside, Dongmin waited for Jinwoo to sit down and eat his food.

“Hey,” Jinwoo said. “Sorry for taking forever.” 

“It’s fine, enjoy your food.” Dongmin gestured to the ramen.

“You’re not gonna eat?” Jinwoo asked.

“Seeing you eat makes me full.” Dongmin replied.

“Whatever.” Jinwoo grunted and sat down.

Jinwoo liked the burn spicy ramen gives you. It makes him forget about everything that happened that day. When you’re focusing on trying to cool your mouth down you forget about everything else. That’s exactly what Jinwoo was feeling right now. He felt the burn of the broth on the tip of his tongue and forced himself to swallow. The noodles stung the back of his throat and Jinwoo forgot about everything that had happened that afternoon. Clenching his fist, trying to suppress the pain, Jinwoo coughed out loud. “Drink.” He said through torrents of choking.

Dongmin handed Jinwoo the milk he had got him. “Drink it slowly.”

Ignoring what Dongmin said, Jinwoo downed the whole bottle. The creamy taste of the milk felt like a fire extinguisher in his mouth. The banana flavored blanketed his taste buds. Sighing, Jinwoo felt at ease. The broth still stung in his mouth but the feeling of milk against it felt good. “What kind of milk is this?” Jinwoo asked.

“The brand is Boyfriend Milk.” Dongmin replied.

Choking again, Jinwoo began to cough out of shock. “You’re joking?” Jinwoo asked through gasps of breaths.

“No. I don’t think it’s that bad of a name.” Dongmin made his way to Jinwoo and pat his back.

Gripping the bottle, Jinwoo rotated it around until the labeled appeared. Sure enough, it was in the same format as the bottle Dongmin came from. “Untrained puppy,” Jinwoo mumbled. The untrained puppy was 180 centimeters and twenty years old. “Lim Sejun.” Jinwoo grunted the name. Would he appear even though Dongmin was already here? Jinwoo was sure there should be some limits when it comes to collecting boyfriends. Reassuring himself, Jinwoo thought that the manufacturers, or wizards, would but a limit on something like this just in case it got abused.

“A weird promotion for milk.” Dongmin commented.

“Yea, very weird.” Jinwoo mumbled.

After eating lunch, Jinwoo and Dongmin boarded their last bus for the day. Again, they two of them got stares. Well, Dongmin got stares. It’s hard to ignore a good-looking, six foot, man on public transportation. Could Dongmin buy a car with the money he had? Then he’d have to pay for gas. What would happen when Dongmin ran out of money? Money, money, money, that’s all Jinwoo could think about right now. What was Dongmin’s source of income? Did he even have a job? Did he steal the money? Maybe this was some elaborate set up and Dongmin had saw Jinwoo drink the milk and he’s planning to kidnap him and hold him hostage. Maybe Jinwoo was just overthinking it. 

“Come on,” Jinwoo said, gesturing to Dongmin tiredly. “I usually take naps around this time if you’re wondering. My body wired itself to be tired at this time.”

“I already knew that.” Dongmin replied, making their way up the staircase.

“Of course you did.” JInwoo groaned as he shoved the keys into the lock. Turning the lights, on Jinwoo let the familiar scent of home embrace him. Stretching, Jinwoo scratched his stomach and yawned. It had been a long day even if it was only a little past noon bye now. Dealing with a handsome boyfriend really used up his energy. Jinwoo dragged himself to his room, ready to relieve stress with a nap.

“Jinwoo!” An unfamiliar voiced exclaimed and jumped from the couch to the doorway. “I’m so glad I finally get to meet my boyfriend!” The boy yelled again. Grabbing Jinwoo by his shoulders, Jinwoo’s, now second, boyfriend pulled him in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short bc i just had to introduce our new boyfriend and plus i had already had this written out i just needed to write a short conclusion or transition into the next chapter or whatever and whats the point of expanding it to contain more plot when i have 3 more chapters outlined idc idc idc idc idc (this is barely proofread all i ever do is check for spelling i dont care i really do not (im also sure i missed some mistakes))

It was crazy. Yesterday, Jinwoo was sleeping on his small mattress by himself. Now, two other individuals were occupying the same space. Dongmin was in front of him like in the morning. In the back of him, was Sejun; Sejun was apparently comfortable enough with Jinwoo to spoon him. It was weird. Jinwoo had gotten two boyfriends in the span of almost two days. Jinwoo was lucky if a cute guy even glanced at him on the streets. Two boys fighting over him was also a completely new experience too.

“Your boyfriend?” Dongmin asked. 

“Yes, my boyfriend.” Sejun was looking over Jinwoo’s shoulder, cupping his face. Jinwoo could already tell Sejun didn’t like Dongmin.

“I’m Jinwoo’s boyfriend.” Dongmin stated.

“Is that true?” Sejun cupped Jinwoo’s face and looked directly into his eyes. “He’s not lying, is he?”

“Aren’t you younger than me?” Jinwoo asked. “You’re twenty-one, I’m twenty-three. Respect your seniors!” Jinwoo snapped, taking Sejun’s hands off his face.

“I’m sorry,” Sejun pouted. “I just love you so much.” Sejun cupped Jinwoo’s face and pecked Jinwoo on the lips.

“We just met. Literally. I don’t even know your name.” Jinwoo said, flatly.

“Lim Sejun.” Sejun smiled. “And aren’t the best love stories the ones where the two fall in love at first sight?”

“Have you ever noticed that in those stories the couple is heterosexual?” Jinwoo asked, taking Sejun’s hands off his face again. “I think gay people have more sense than that.”

“I think gay people also have more sense than to cheat,” Dongmin cut in. “It’s true. Statistic show homosexual couples are less likely to cheat. Meaning,” Dongmin came from behind Jinwoo and stepped in front of him. “That this won’t work out. I’m not willing to be polygamous either. Jinwoo doesn’t like to share, so this mentality also applies to him.”

“I want to hear it from him then.” Sejun said, looking directly into Dongmin’s eyes. It must be nice to be able to not have to crane your neck to look at people, Jinwoo thought.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Jinwoo sighed. “The food is in the fridge,” Jinwoo gestured to the kitchen. “Feel free to make yourself at home, I’m assuming you planned on staying here like Dongmin.”

“I’m coming too!” Sejun followed Jinwoo.

“I don’t think so,” Dongmin grabbed Sejun by his shirt collar. “It’s rude to impose on someone you just met.”

“We’re boyfriends. I get to see him naked,” Sejun said, struggling against Dongmin’s grip. “You’re stronger than you look.”

Usually, Jinwoo walks around his apartment naked. Now that there’s two almost-strangers living with him, he didn’t have the freedom he used to have. Too bad he didn’t think of that until after he got out of the shower. He hadn’t brought a towel or any changes of clothes in with him. Sighing, Jinwoo began to contemplate what he should do. It was his apartment after all, it’s not like he didn’t own the place. Something about exposing himself in front of Dongmin, and now Sejun, made him nervous. Opening the door slightly and sticking his head out, Jinwoo used a tactic he used to practice when he was living with his family. “Dongmin! Sejun! One of you get me a towel and clothes I forgot to bring mine in!”

“Coming!” Sejun yelled from the kitchen, he didn’t hear what Jinwoo said. “Why are you behind the door like that?” Sejun asked upon arrival.

“I forgot a towel and clothes. Where’s Dongmin?” Jinwoo asked.

“He noticed you ran out of some things. He said something about how you needed to stock your fridge,” Sejun shrugged. “He’s going to the store, I think.”

“Sounds like him,” Jinwoo didn’t know what compelled him to respond like that, they’ve only known each other for a little over a day. “Anyway, go get me my things. I’m freezing my ass off. Literally.”

“Hm, come to think of it,” Sejun put his index finger on his chin. “I haven’t showered since… Well, I can’t really remember the last time I showered. That’s a good enough reason to shower, right?”

“You can shower once I’m out of here.” Jinwoo replied, confused.

“No, that’s a waste of time. We might as well shower together, I need someone to wash my back. You can show me around the bathroom too!” Sejun grabbed the door in an attempt to pry it upon.

“Now I see why you were labeled ‘Untrained Puppy’.” Jinwoo said through clenched teeth, trying to keep Sejun from coming in.

“You’re more of a puppy than me,” Sejun said through grunts. “You’re too cute for your own good.”

“I’m what?” Jinwoo asked, shocked. Sejun calling him cute had the same effect as the time Dongmin did the same. 

Using his state of surprise as an advantage, Sejun used all his might to push the door open. Taken aback by the sudden force, Jinwoo fell to the floor, legs open, exposing himself. Jinwoo didn’t know what to feel. Embarrassed? Should he try to expose himself? Sejun has already seen everything. 

“Oh,” Sejun said. “You’re bigger than I thought you’d be,” Sejun began taking off his shirt. “Your shower looks small, but I don’t mind. You’re okay with your bare body touching mine, right?”

Jinwoo groaned. “I don’t know why I was so afraid to walk out naked in my own apartment,” Jinwoo got up from the bathroom floor. “You know how to work a shower right? I’m gonna assume you only said you forgot so you could see me naked.” Jinwoo said as he walked past Sejun.

“Wait!” Sejun grabbed Jinwoo’s arm. “You saw mine so I have to see yours!” Sejun began to pull down his pants. “We can compare sizes! Don’t boys do that?”

“Yes, the ones that are adolescent and straight.” Jinwoo rolled his eyes.

“Please,” Sejun whined, slipping his boxers off. “Just take one glance. Give me your opinion.”

“No.” Jinwoo turned around to walk out of the bathroom. 

“Come on!” Sejun grabbed Jinwoo’s waist and pulled him close.

“Hey!” Jinwoo forced himself out of Sejun’s grasp. “That’s a dangerous position.”

“Just look, please.” Sejun begged.

“It’s weird of you to act like a little brother while forcing me to look down at your dick,” Jinwoo folded his arms. “Go to take a shower.”

“Why are you two naked?” Dongmin was standing in the doorway with bags.

“I’m going to take a nap.” Jinwoo turned and walked to his room. Sejun and Dongmin kept their eyes on him as he walked away. 

“You’re soft,” Sejun mumbled into the back of Jinwoo’s head. “And warm.”  
“You’re cute when you sleep.” Dongmin said, to his face.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Jinwoo got up from his mattress quickly. Looking around, Jinwoo saw that Dongmin and Sejun’s long bodies barely fit on his makeshift bed. Sejun had been completely on the bed, spooning Jinwoo which meant that Dongmin had no space and could only fit half his body on the mattress. “Don’t try to take a shower with me again.” Jinwoo looked at Sejun.

“No promises.” Sejun replied, laying on the mattress.

The statement Jinwoo had made wasn’t directed towards Dongmin so he got up and followed Jinwoo to the bathroom. “You gonna brush my teeth again?” Jinwoo asked. Dongmin didn’t respond. “You’re not that talkative today. Maybe you’re a free trial and you run out after a day,” Jinwoo said through toothpaste and a brush. “If you’re gonna disappear, leave your cards and money on the counter in the kitchen.”

“It seems I can’t look you in the eye today because I saw you naked yesterday.” Dongmin said.

“Is that what this is about?” Jinwoo scoffed through foam. “You look creepy standing there looking at your reflection. Show a little emotion.”

“Your figure confirmed you work out sometimes, just like I thought you did.” Dongmin didn’t take his eyes off of the mirror.

“You’re gonna make me embarrassed,” Jinwoo sighed. “Don’t think too much about it. I’ll probably be walking around naked now since both you and Sejun saw me naked. If you can’t get over that, it’s probably because you’re having dirty thoughts.” Jinwoo was half joking with his last sentence. 

Dogmin remained silent. “Like I said, Don’t think too much about it,” Jinwoo pat Dongmin on the back and spit out his toothpaste. “I have another lecture today. Are you coming?” Dongmin nodded and followed Jinwoo out of the bathroom.

“Sejun, we’re leaving!” Jinwoo called.

Sejun ran to the doorway of Jinwoo’s bedroom like a dog who just heard its owner enter the house. “Where are you going?” He whined.

“I’m going to university,” Jinwoo replied. “Don’t break anything while we’re gone, okay? I feel like I can’t trust you with porcelain.”

“He’s going too?’ Sejun grunted. “If that’s the case, I’m coming too.”

“Do you have a bus pass?” Jinwoo asked.

“I think I do,” Sejun said, digging in his pockets for his phone. “Yea, I’m pretty sure I have one.”

“Well, I guess I can’t say no to you.” Jinwoo sighed and motioned for Sejun to follow.

The bus ride today was worse than yesterday. Dongmin appealed to a majority of people, but other people aren’t into the pretty boy look. Sejun appealed to the minority that didn’t like a face like Dongmin’s. His face was angular and strong rather than circle and seemingly innocent; his eyes were sharper, coupled with a piercing gaze; and a charming smile to top it all off. Instead of half the heads turning, all the heads were turning. Jinwoo wasn’t easily embarrassed but being squished between two handsome boys on a bus full of people gawking sure set him off. Getting off the bus was like sneezing a sneeze that kept going away.

“Did you two not feel suffocated on the bus ride?” Jinwoo asked his boyfriends as they walked into the learning center.

“I like being in close proximity to you.” Sejun cooed, linking his arms with Jinwoo.

“I didn’t mind.” Dongmin said.

“Whatever,” Jinwoo shook his head. “Just don't make a scene in class, okay?”

Ascending the staircase was the same as yesterday. Someone almost broke their back and girls whispered to each other as they passed by the trio. Apparently, everyone in this school was still in high school and hadn’t seen two good looking men in the same space. 

“This is my class for today,” Jinwoo said, gesturing to the door. “I don’t think this professor would be as lax as Professor Park was with people who aren’t enrolled attending.”

“Hi, Jinwoo. Hi, Dongmin,” Mimi greeted. “And hi new guy,” Mimi gestured to Sejun and looked at Jinwoo. “Who’s this?” 

“His boyfriend!” Sejun said, puffing out his chest proudly. 

“Isn’t Dongmin your…?” Mimi pointed to the both of them.

“Did I say that?” Jinwoo asked.

“Yes, you said you’ve been dating for three years.” Mimi said.

“Well, I’m a liar and so is Sejun,” Jinwoo pat Sejun on his chest. “He gets it from me. Think of him like my little brother.”

“A little brother that calls you his boyfriend?” Mimi raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you know how little brothers are,” Jinwoo pinched Sejun’s cheek. “Always messing around, saying whatever they want for a reaction. Neither of these guys are my boyfriend. In fact, they’re completely heterosexual. Dongmin likes to say he’s gay because that turns all the girls away from him. Think of me as his straight beard?” Jinwoo was unsure about how valid a claim the last sentence was. “They’re also both my roommates by the way.” Jinwoo added, quickly.

“Uh huh,” Mimi nodded slowly. “So, you and Sejun are close then?”

“Oh, yeah,” Sejun put his arm around Jinwoo and pulled him close. “We’re close. Close enough to do this.” Sejun cupped Jinwoo’s chin and kissed him. 

“You see?” Jinwoo laughed, awkwardly. “Little brothers, always doing something extra.” Jinwoo punched Sejun in his side as hard as he could. 

“Is he okay?” Mimi pointed to Sejun who was now writhing in pain on the ground.

“He’s just exaggerating, like a little brother does.” Jinwoo smiled through clenched teeth and kicked Sejun for added dominance.

“If you say so,” Mimi eyed the trio. “Are you attending this class too, Dongmin?”

“I haven’t enrolled. If Jinwoo is in it, though, I plan on enrolling.” Dongmin nodded.

“So, you were lying about dating?” Mimi asked. 

“Yes.” Jinwoo responded, quickly.

“Well, in any case, Professor Seo isn’t as lax as Professor Park. She’s a sucker for good looking men though. Dongmin won’t have a hard time entering.” Mimi stepped over Sejun.

“What about me?” Sejun asked, still doubled over in pain.

“You’re attending too?” Mimi asked, looking down. “You’re pretty cute, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

Class was worse than yesterday, everything about today seemed worse than yesterday. Upon entering the classroom, Dongmin and Sejun fought over who got to pull out Jinwoo’s chair for him. It got even worse once Professor Seo entered.

“I see we have two new student,” Professor Seo took note of their features. “I always like to see new faces taking my classes.”

“They’re not enrolled,” Jinwoo said. “Feel free to send them out.”

“No need to be so rude, Jinwoo. Maybe they’re just browsing to see what they like and don’t like about the class.” Professor Seo smiled.

“Jinwoo,” Sejun pointed to the whiteboard. “What does that word mean.”

“Don’t talk in the middle of the lecture.” Jinwoo whispered.

Dongmin pulled Jinwoo’s chair closer to him. “You’re too far away.”

“The chairs are separated equally.” Jinwoo sighed.

“Jinwoo,” Sejun whispered. “Let’s go to the bathroom so you can see mine.”

“Pay attention to the lecture, you wanted to come.” Jinwoo knocked Sejun’s finger away.

“You spelled it wrong,” Dongmin took Jinwoo’s hand. “It’s spelled like this.”

“Annoying.” Jinwoo mumbled under his breath, snatching his hand away.

“Jinwoo,” Sejun whined, quietly. “I want to kiss you. Let’s go outside so we can kiss.”

“I’m this close to knocking you on the ground.” Jinwoo stomped Sejun’s foot.

“We’ve never kissed before.” Dongmin whispered to Jinwoo.

“You’re very observant.” Jinwoo whispered back.

Once Jinwoo exited the classroom, the feeling of letting a stubborn sneezed out washed over him again. He felt free again. Being sandwiched between two guys that claim to be your boyfriend was really taxing. Hoping that Professor Seo has stopped the two, Jinwoo went ahead.

“I see you walked in with another pretty face.” Jessica was waiting at the base of the steps.

“Yes, I did,” Jinwoo sighed. “I would let you take one of them, but I don’t want them to end up homeless.” They were probably homeless before they showed up in my home, Jinwoo thought.

“Dongmin has star potential.” Jessica said.

“That’s what you said about the last guy,” Jinwoo brushed past Jessica. “Now look at where he is.”

“Jinwoo!” Sejun called from the stairs. “Don’t leave without me, please! I don’t know which route to take home.”

“Give me the vest,” Jinwoo stuck out his hand. “Go home, I’m sure you’ve worked hard.”

“Who’s that?” Chanmi pointed at Sejun.

“Don’t pay attention to him, think of him as a 5 year old.” Jinwoo said.

“Whatever you say,” Chanmi responded as she handed Jinwoo the vest. “Is the new milk any good? I’ve been meaning to try it-“

“No!” Jinwoo shouted. “It’s not good.” 

“You seem on edge today,” Chanmi said, walking around the counter. “Maybe you should take the day off.”

“No, no,” Jinwoo waved his junior off. “I’m fine. Go home. Study too. Don’t mess around in your free time.”

“Uh huh,” Chanmi laughed as she made her exit. “Bye, Jinwoo. Bye, Jinwoo’s boyfriend. Bye, new guy.”

“If you two are gonna be in here,” Jinwoo started. “You better help out. I can call the police if you two loiter.”

Work was more efficient with two tall boys helping you out. Jinwoo couldn’t reach some shelves due to his height. Now, he didn’t have to. Dongmin and Sejun stocked whatever Jinwoo asked them to. Unfortunately, they turned it into a competition; Sejun said the reward was the winner go to share the mattress with Jinwoo and the loser had to sleep on the couch. Jinwoo was working a slow shift though, so he let the two have their fun. He would have to get used to sharing the bed with a boy from now on.


End file.
